


Moet and Couches

by Mswriter07



Series: Suit and Tie Series 1 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: M/M, No harm intended to real persons mentioned, RPF, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun at the 2 Fast 2 Furious LA Premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moet and Couches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> A.N. I do NOT know these men. No Harm is Intended towards Real Persons mentioned!
> 
> LJ Link for the suit pic of Paul Walker and Cole Hauser. Enjoy.
> 
> http://mswriter07.livejournal.com/26784.html

On the night of the LA premiere of 2 Fast 2 Furious, Paul Walker and Cole Hauser, arrived a few minutes apart to appear fashionably late for their own premiere. Both were still flushed from their previous activities but it was LA so they could pass it off as the heat getting to them. Paul let Cole take the lead on the red carpet as he was still gathering his poise. They had just left Cole's house since he lived closer to the premiere and he was willing away his third erection in the last few hours. They decided on matching suits just because it would be easiest for the premiere. 

No one knew the two had been hooking up since meeting for filming but Paul would claim, if asked, that Cole was fire to his ice. Paul felt a grin appearing just from thinking about pinning Cole to his bed and driving Cole to the brink of insanity with pleasure. Besides his public hobbies of racing, saving the planet, and surfing; Paul liked to drive Cole crazy -whether by actually having his mouth on his body or by text if they were working in different locations.

They finally made it down the carpet and were able to get inside the theater. Away from the press Cole went over to Paul and whispered, "You think we can get away from the theater full of people?"

"Absolutely. Remember the back room they have here." Paul said as he started down said hallway.

Cole paused for a moment before he followed Paul down the hallway. He found the door ajar and slipped inside before he closed and locked the door. The room was dimly lit but he didn't have trouble seeing anything and didn't need any time to adjust to the lack of light. Paul appeared from a side room without his jacket or shirt and Cole found that unfair. He pouted, "What are you doing?"

"Don't have much time." Paul said as he popped open a bottle of Moet. Cole found a couple of glasses and Paul poured the champagne.

"Then you don't get to touch me until I've got my shirt and jacket off." Cole said keeping out of reaching distance of Paul.

Paul laughed and said, "It's only fair." Then he took a sip of his drink.

Cole wanted to growl but instead set his glass down and pulled his jacket off roughly and wanted to rip his shirt apart but knew that he had to be properly dressed when they left the building so he took the extra frustrating seconds to get his shirt off before he went over to Paul. Paul finished his champagne, why let the good stuff go to waste, and then he pulled Cole close and kissed him. Cole groaned and his fingers immediately went for Paul's hair until one of his hands slipped and Cole pulled out of the kiss.

"Why did you have to cut your hair?" Cole whined as his fingers thread Paul's buzzcut. His free hand rested on the back of Paul's neck while his fingers stroked Paul's hair.

"Remember the movies I'm about to start filming. I wouldn't make a very menacing agent with curls." Paul reasoned as he moved his mouth over Cole's neck.

Cole moaned and said, "But you made a handsome agent with your curls."

Paul pulled away but didn't let Cole go and said, "Because that's the Fast and the Furious movies. My character is some surfer wannabe who wants to be a bad guy but cursed into the good guy role."

"How right you are." Cole said as he pulled Paul into a quick kiss.

Paul wrapped his arms around Cole's waist and he said, "And I'm about to show you what a bad boy I can be." Paul ran his tongue along Cole's mouth before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked.

Cole made a small noise in the back of his throat before Paul let go and moved his mouth down Cole's chest to his waistband. Cole could only grip Paul's shoulders and trust Paul to take care of him as it looked like Paul was going to take him apart piece by piece. Cole felt the air hit the back of his legs as his pants dropped to his ankles and a moment later he hissed as the cool air hit his ass. "Jesus Paul." Cole hissed as Paul chuckled at Cole's reactions.

He stood back up and helped Cole to the couch where Cole pushed his shoes and pants off before he rested on his knees and propped his arms on the arm of the couch. He watched as Paul finished undressing and couldn't help but let out a strangled moan as Paul revealed himself a piece at a time. Paul chuckled and said, "Just a little more patience."

"Anymore patience and I'll have to come just to not have blue balls induced by you of course." Cole laughed.

"Don't think that'll be happening tonight." Paul said as he knelt behind Cole on the couch.

Cole peeked over his shoulder and said, "Going to be proactive about the situation?"

Paul heard the cheekiness and leaned over Cole's back, kissing where he could reach while he started to slip between Cole's cheeks building friction. Cole gasped and moaned pushing back against Paul and Paul reached for Cole and found him slick with precome already so he slicked his fingers with that before he prepped Cole again. Slick insides met Paul's fingers and his breath hitched thinking of what they were doing a couple of hours previous. 

When Cole was stretched Paul slipped inside and moaned as their bodies remembered their earlier rhythms, skin slapping skin, and Paul and Cole let out quiet growls as they worked their way to another orgasm. The two were moving in sync with the other and Paul groaned as he started to come inside Cole, his hips kept thrusting as the spasms continued and he panted against Cole's neck. Cole moaned and panted feeling Paul's orgasm paint his insides but he held his in with ironclad strength.

Paul slipped out and fell back against the other end of the couch as he caught his breath. Cole peeked over his shoulder to see Paul spent and flushed and sucking in his breath like he was having an asthma attack. He moved to where he covered Paul's lanky body and nibbled on Paul's neck. Paul wrapped his arms around Cole's back and he moaned against Cole's ear, sending a shiver down his lover's back. He brought Cole's body flush with his and Cole groaned as he rutted against Paul's hip. 

Paul whispered, "I think we have time so I want you to fuck me right now."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked as he stroked Paul's jaw.

"Very." Paul whispered as he pulled Carter into a deep kiss and wrapped his leg around Cole's thighs.

Cole found his dick at Paul's already slick entrance, sneaky fucker, Cole thought as he pushed inside Paul's body. Paul hissed slightly but took the pain with the pleasure and pushed himself fully onto Cole's dick. He worked it so they were meeting each other's thrusts and Paul's head fell against the arm of the couch as he rode out the pleasure Cole was giving him. Cole drove himself harder and deeper into Paul's body as Paul's dick kept a small stream of semen leaking even though Paul wasn't hard.  
Cole looked at Paul, prone in a rare moment in public, and he guessed himself as well seeing their general position from an outsider's view. With that thought though Cole gripped the couch by Paul's head and he sped up as he felt his own orgasm starting. Paul slipped a hand through Cole's curls in the back and pulled him into a kiss as they moaned feeling the end spinning closer and closer. Between kisses Paul sucked on Cole's bottom lip and Cole grunted and his hips would snap against Paul's body.

Both men were spent, sleepy and going to be sore soon from the acrobatics on the couch but they were two of most satisfied men on earth and neither would change it. Cole collapsed against Paul and as he dragged him into another kiss he whispered, "I love you."

Paul stroked Cole's hair and grinned, "Love you too Cole."


End file.
